Striptease
by KentouKurige
Summary: Ishitsu is one of the world's lost causes... helpless, homeless, doomed to struggle and die on the streets... or maybe not. Not many people see a stripclub as heaven, but the Daimond in the Rough may just be that... a home with angels to save his life...
1. The Redlight District

Shouri: Konbanwa! I was feeling a little left out since Sai and Kei were writing stripclub fics... so I decided to do one too! The credit for the original idea to write a fic with the characters at or working in a stripclub, with us making cameos, belongs to Sai and Kei.

::grabs a little black cat as he runs past and hugs him as he struggles, mewing, to run off after what looks like some sort of sex-toy being dragged on a string::

Anway, warnings... this is a little hentai... er, okay, its a lot hentai... yaoi, yuri, het, you name it... threesomes and the like... but there's really not going to be anyexplicit sex, I don't think... there _is_ stripping, erotic dancing, innuendos, poorly fitting clothes, and maybe a little kissing and light petting.

The main character, who the story follows around, is an OC.

It's a major crossover. ::steps on the sex-toy lure as it makes another appearance and drags past her, pinning it while the kitten squirms::

Oh, and in case anyone is confused, the characters who work in the club have _working names_ with which they are identified when they are working with patrons. It's not really relevant yet, but it will be. For instance, I will give you my character as an example. Her real name is, of course, Shouri, but her working name is Lazuli. Therefore, if you see a character with a name that you've never heard of, but that isn't listed at the end as a cameo or an OC, then its an anime character with a working name.

Further, this means it is quite possible you will recognize the characters from their descriptions _before_ their real names are given. In fact, I'm hoping you do, cause that means I did a good job describing them. To that end, please tell me if I get a detail of a description wrong. And if you like, we can play a game. Let's see who the first people will be to recognize a character and post their real name in a review.

If someone gets enough right answers, I'll let them pick a character, and I'll do my best to give them a really steamy dance number/scene!!!

And of course, the Disclaimer... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! None of the animes, nothing. I do own the idea for Diamond in the Rough, my stripclub. My OC and my cameo belong to me... the other cameo's belong to other people. Don't sue me. All you'll get is my medications... and believe me, without my stabilizers I'm rather scary. I don't sleep. Ever. Not a bit. I go until I collapse. I giggle at nothing. I talk nonstop. I complain ceaselessly. And I... am ... not... SANE!

So don't sue me. I like me when I'm sane. My friends like me when I'm sane. My family likes me when I'm sane.

You won't like me when I'm not. Beinginsane is okay... its even fun sometimes. But being Not-sane is a big no-no.So let me keep my darn pills.

Thanks! Now read the fic, and excuse me please! ::picks up sex-toy, still holding the little cat, and walks off towards where the string disappears::

Shouri: DUO! ::yells when out of sight, sounding really pissed and... er, not sane:: How many times have I told you not to bait my kitten with sex-toys! He may be named after _one _of your_ lovers_, but you are not to include him in any of your perverted games, do you hear!!! ::lots of loud crashing and banging, and a ripping noise ensue::

**Striptease**

**Chapter 1: Red-light District**

It looked just like any of the other establishments lining the streets of the red-light district… just as dark and seedy as any other. The only thing that truly seems to set it apart is the sheer size of the building, a double storied place that looks like it must have once been warehouse, and that takes up more than half a block. The sign above the building front flashes with a hypnotic flicker, lighting the grubby, graffiti streaked bricks.

Still, there is something _different_ about this particular club, besides for the obvious issue of size. Something… something felt more than seen. The flickering sign seems to flash _too_ regularly, as if in a contrived pattern, fast and fluttery, then slowing to a steady rate. Almost like a heart racing to the pull of some erotic passion, and then sliding into contented satiation. The graffiti slashing the building front seems to clean and even… of course its still uncouth and lewdly suggestive, but it just seems to uniform… certainly not as if it were choreographed! No, it is simply that the colors all match so exactly. Not a single one is even the slightest shade off, and unlike the other establishments, none of the caricatures and dirty suggestions are more faded than others, or half-obscured by more recent works.

Even the bouncers lounging almost carelessly at the door seem somewhat more… _refined_… than the others lining the sidewalk in front of the bars to either side. Or perhaps it is just that they are obviously far more dangerous and far less bluff than the others. Both of the men are the prerequisite large and imposing, with rippling muscles, but that is pretty much where their similarities to the stereotypical bouncer end. At least visually. While the others stand like stone-carved lions guarding their respective doors in formfitting black, these two stand out vibrantly in unblemished white clothing, and they lounge with a relaxed air of comfort that the others lack. Even casually arranged against the wall, their muscles have a more formidable look or strength, and a more practical look, as if they were built from use and not from exercise.

The two are clad in tight white leather pants that creak as they shift, and their heavily muscled chest gleam with a healthy tan from between the edges of their loose jackets, which hang open in the front, and trail down to the backs of their knees. The leaner, slightly shorter one on the left is standing with his right hand tucked into the pocket on his pants, pushing back his jacket from one cocked hip as he casually draws deep drags of the cigarette held loosely in his left hand. A line of Chinese characters runs sloppily down the back of his jacket, and his brown hair is spiked. The spiky mess is pushed up away from his eyes for the most part with a dark red headband, except for a few errant strands that drape fringelike over the front.

The other, who is broader and more dignified, stands calmly against the door, head turned and hand raised to gently caress a small cream-colored stray cat perched on his shoulder. His dark brown hair is spiked as well, despite being much longer than the other's, and it to is confined by a headband, though his consists of a strip of pale tan cloth that crisscrosses supportively to keep his odd crown up straight.

Everything about them, from the tops of their spiky-haired heads, to the soles of their flat, Chinese style black slippers, screams of something out of place.

Closer up, the displacement is even more blatant as two pairs of sharp, observant eyes trail the passersby. The shorter man glares with a sharp dissuading gaze like a bird of prey focusing on its next meal. His companion glances disinterestedly at each new face with a sense of calm acceptance, before turning his attention once more to his cat. But his alert poise betrays his serene expression, and lets anyone with wit or senses know that his is dangerous as well, and not a man to tangle with. Maybe not as dangerous as his partner, and definitely not as volatile, but dangerous nonetheless.

Ishitsu cringes as those too-sharp eyes lock on _him_…

Almost timidly, he inches closer now, more curious than scared of being chased off. He can hear the strains of music faintly through the door. The flickering lights bathe his cocoa colored skin in fluorescent blue, turning it momentarily pale white. The taller bouncer straightens from the wall with a muffled grunt, sending his cat-friend leaping for the cover of the garbage cans in the nearby alley way.

"Gotta show us some ID, buddy…" the shorter one slurs with a heavy street accent, eyes narrowed in a strangely speculative look. Shivers run down his skin at the sultry, dangerous murmur. His fingers slide his wallet from his pocket almost without thought or hesitation as nervous shivers course through him. The taller man inspects his battered license with eyes gone suddenly, unforgivingly harsh. The second is circling him like a stalking tiger, eyeing the tight clubbing clothes he wears with an expert gaze as he searches for concealed weapons. Ishitsu cringes internally as he waits for the bouncers to send him away, declaring him too plain, or his shirt too frayed at the hem, or his unadorned face too dull for them to let him in… or they'll recognize his license as a fake. Just like all the other bars he has approached in desperation to get out of the winter cold… his thin and scuffed jean jacket is little protection at all from the biting winds.

"Legitimate." The taller man calls out suddenly, in a disinterested voice as he hands back the license. The shorter man hums. His eyes narrow momentarily.

"A'right. There's no fightin'. 'F ya start somethin' the fellas in the club'll toss ya righ' quick, got it? There ain't no drugs, and you doan play no games, 'less you pay fer one o' the rooms in back, and the ladies in charge okay ya. Jus' keep yer nose clean, an' I guarantee ya'll have the time o' yer life…" the bouncer drawls, his words growling around the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. At the last, he smiles a cocky, dangerous smirk as he steps aside with a flourish. The other bouncer grins somewhat more gently in a welcoming fashion, and Ishitsu has to struggle not to gape in shock. It looks like his luck's taken a change for the better. At least he'll be warmer for a while! He tries to hide a shiver as the tall bouncer bends to grasp the low doorknob.

"Welcome to Diamond in the Rough…"

Shouri ::cuddling her little black cat, who is purring happily and seemingly hugging a plushie Nataku, while chewing on the dragon-fang fist:: Well... did you like? Anyone have any ideas on the first two characters? If nobody posts by the time chapter two is up, I'll give you guys a hint. Thanks so much for reading! ::Heero and Wufei appear behind her, dragging a mass of duct tape and rope which greatly resembles a hog-tied Duo with Kenshin-Swirly-Eyes::

Please Review! Tankiwa! Ja ne!


	2. The RedCarpet Treatment

_Shouri: Heyla minna! ::giggles wildly::Okay, I decided to post Chapter Two! ::very strange look in her eyes:: DUO!_

_::the black cat from before is draped across her shoulders like a fox-skin stole, looking sleepy and very flat, and ruffled since she seems to be stroking one side of his face the wrong way so his fur sticks out::_

_::Duo appears, his fingers encased in what appears to be cement and his hands cuffed::_

_Duo: Er..._

_Shouri::glaring:: You teased the cat... now do it._

_Duo::sigh:: Shouri doesn't own much. And for some strange reason, someone thought it would be funny to 'borrow' her pills, so she doesn't even have those anymore...::has a manic, somewhat desperate look in his eyes:: We would grately appreciate their return. While its nice that she's not sleeping, since it means she writes more, we really don't want to deal with.... THAT!... ::he looks over his shoulder at Shouri, who is muttering to herself and giggling in a unnerving way while writing at a mile per minute::_

_Duo::looking mildly frightened and very tired:: Here's chapter two... I don't think she's going to surface into coherency long enough to intro it, so... Enjoy._

**Chapter 2-The Red-Carpet Treatment**

The dingy paint smeared door swings open, and suddenly his eyes are dazzled by a surprisingly bright light that banishes the twilight gloom, which they had been so accustomed too. A hand grasps his shoulder and propels him firmly inside before he can either react or adjust. The music is very slightly louder here, but still muffled by a second thick door and the continued noise pollution from outside, which dulls down further as the door closes softly. A suspicious, somewhat nervous glance behind him, eyes still blinking and watering as the light slowly becomes less overwhelming, reveals the inner surface of the door is paneled in an elegant dark wood that gleams dully with polish.

With his eyes better adjusted, he turns to survey the new 'room'. It seems little more than a foyer, with warm golden light spilling from twin sconces on the wall to illuminate the creamy skin tone colored paint that covers the walls. Now that the door is closed, the music is a little more distinguishable, though still unrecognizable. It's beat is pulsing and erotic, sounding as if it is played from a synthesizer, and having a slightly techno feel to it. What he can catch of the melody seems very familiar, but at the same time so alien that he can barely think of what it reminds him of. Something exotically ethnic…

The warmth distracts him. While nothing is as he expected so far, the temperature is all he could have wished for, warm enough that he feels his fingers and toes again, and that he can start to think of removing his jacket. After the unforgivingly chill December winds outside, this feels like heaven….

A tinkling of bells interrupts his reverie. Ishitsu whirls with a gulp. The right hand wall, which he hadn't bothered to look at, assuming it would be the same as the left, is interrupted by a window much like that of a movie ticketeer's booth, but without the glass. Next to it is a third paneled door. A second relatively small room is visible through the window, but most of it is obscured from view by a person, and once he catches sight of them, he doesn't concentrate very hard on trying to see the rest of it, too busy staring wide-eyed.

It's a girl, somewhere between the ages of 16 and 18. Her eyes sparkle happily and her smile is wide and joyous. She is perched on the counter of the window, her ankles crossed primly, with her hands resting behind her to support her upper body as she leans back. Dark ash-gray hair, almost black, hands down around her shoulders, and one strand drapes across her chest, though a pair of pins keeps most of it back.

But that is not what makes Ishitsu stare so widely. Her legs are totally bare, hanging down off the counter in smooth arcs of perfect skin and shapely grace. Her toes point delicately towards the floor. Encircling her ankles is a pair of fluffy faux fur bands of white. Similar ornamentation adorns her effeminate wrists, fluffy white wristbands that are held in place by an extension that covers part of the back of her hands to attach to a pair of silver rings which circle her pointer fingers. Her arms are bare as well. As is most of her torso.

Her upper chest is encased in a scanty harness that barely covers her breasts. It too is made of fake fur, but this time the color is an deep ash gray, just a shade lighter that her hair. A ruff of white fur lines the cleft of her cleavage, concealing enough that the glimpses received through its fuzzy veil could be termed tantalizing. The ruff runs along the top edge of her top, and up over her shoulders and the back of her neck. Below her top, her slim stomach is adorned only in more of her satin skin, all the way down to the low-cut, bikini-style, gray-furred panties.

The pins in her hair support a pair of long dark ears, one flopped over endearingly so that it doubles itself, and the other tilted up to the opposite side, tip contrastingly white. Her final article of 'clothing' is a black collar. A silver tag lays in the hollow of her throat, some sort of picture etched into it that he is too far away to see.

A jangle of bells draws his gaze away from the girl. His attention rockets downwards in shock as he realizes there is a second person there. Resting languidly next to her down-turned feet is a young man. He looks as if he might be slightly older than her, but his sharp eyes make him seem _much _older. Fiery orange hair wisps messily around his head in a disheveled halo. It's mussed on one side, as if the girl had been running her toes through it prior to his entrance. He too wears a pair of clips, though the ears on his are much smaller and more triangular. One tilts precariously from his companion's ministrations, giving his almost-glare a more roguish tilt.

Pinned on ears aren't their only similarities. He too is attired in the absolute minimum of clothes. His slim chest is naked, but a pair of orange red pants that cover him from hip to calf covers his lower half. Though they cover just as little as her costume… perhaps even concealing less. They are made of a thin, almost sheer type of cloth that looks sleek and velvet-like. The cloth is stretched tightly against his angles and curves, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Strips of the same cloth wrap his feet like the bandages of a kick boxer, and more strips wrap his hands from wrist to knuckles. The bells that had chimed are affixed to black bands around his wrists and ankles, tiny black-lacquered affairs with high soft tinkling chimes. Another, larger bell shines silver against his collarbone, hanging from his collar by a silver chain. A long red tail lays artistically displayed beside his extended leg, completing his costume.

He makes a sound like a rough growl as he stands.

"Good evening sir! Do you have a reservation?" The girl chirps. Ishitsu's face furrows in an expression of nervous confusion.

"Reservation?" He queries quietly, licking his lips mournfully as he thinks of being forced back out into the cold. She blinks in surprise.

"Are you a new patron, milord?" She queries with an innocent tilt of her head.

"Uh…" Ishitsu murmurs, thinking desperately for something to say.

Suddenly, a new, melodically monotone voice joins the conversation. Ishitsu jumps slightly, for the redhead is not the one who had spoken. Instead, he had stalked forward to begin patting down Ishitsu with impersonal touches, confirming his lack of weaponry. No, the voice came from behind the girl as a third figure appears behind the counter. She turns to look at him, revealing a cute little bunny tail made of dark gray, and bearing a puffy white cottontail underside.

"He's this month's walk-in. I verified it." The third male states calmly. He is paler skinned than the first, with straight chin-length black hair and misty violet-gray eyes. Though he is garbed similarly to the other, but there is something almost comical about his costume.

The counter obscures most of his lower half, but what is visible suggests he wears pants to match the first man, only in a light mouse gray color. He lifts his hands and rests his palms on the counter, displaying wristbands that are decoratively akin to the girl's, but of a more whimsical design. They resemble the cuffs of a formal shirt, complete with cubic zirconium glittering realistically from the cufflinks. The collar on his slender neck likewise resembles the collar of said shirt, though it appears as if the rest of it was sacrificed wholesale to leave his smoothly muscled physique clear for the eyes inspection. A formal black bowtie, pinned with another glittering cubic zirconium, completes the look.

Even more amusing is the rest. Without the other additions, he might have pulled of his unique look easily, with an air of solemn, dignified control. However, his final accessories tip him into the slightly ridiculous. Like his two compatriots, he wears a pair of clips in his hair, upon which a pair of ears is perched. The ears that crown his proud head, sadly, are large and round, almost cartoonish. They seem vaguely reminiscent of Dumbo in proportions… and when he turns slightly to meet the female's eyes, a long curled tail stands up childishly behind him. Combined with his overly solemn air, the look is almost enough to make Ishitsu crack a smile, despite his anxiety and confusion over the current situation.

"Really?!" The girl squeaks happily, and then she drops down off of the counter and bounds energetically over to him, making him flinch in surprise. Her leaping motion sends her folded ear flopping, and makes Ishitsu confuse her momentarily as the rabbit she is so obviously dressed as. The mouse… for that is what Ishitsu assumes he is supposed to be, scowls slightly, and turns back into the room, which Ishitsu now sees is full of coats.

Then the bunny girl is in his face, shaking his hand and babbling excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you, congratulations! Oh, do let me know it there's anything I can do for you! You're going to love this place, everyone says it's the best in the state, maybe even the world!" She pauses for breath and the cat-boy interrupts. His voice is deep and smoky.

"Kato, calm down. He needs you to get him his wristlet." He intones, and his words send the girl scrambling back the way she came.

"Oh! I forgot! Thank you K—Yama!" She cries as she climbs over the counter, exposing her shapely legs and butt in her less than concealing panties. The cat-boy turns and looks at him, then gives him a somewhat dark smile.

"Welcome to Diamond in the Rough… I answer to Yamaneko, and if there is anything I may do for you, please do not hesitate to tell me so. This is one of the most exclusive clubs in town, and as such the entrance fee alone is astronomically high. However, once a month, a single customer is chosen at random off the street to enjoy an entire month of VIP treatment. Congratulations. May I take your coat?" Yamaneko intones with a somewhat grouchy tone, sounding anything but excited. Nervously, Ishitsu nods and shucks off his tatty over garment, handing it to the scantily clad man. There is a scraping sound as Kato climbs over the counter again, holding a silver bracelet triumphantly. The door next to the window opens and the 'tuxedoed' rodent steps out, wearing a vaguely wry expression on his face. Yamaneko simply shakes his head as he saunters sexily over to the door and slips past the other male.

Ishitsu is so distracted by Kato as she fastens the shining silver bracelet around his right wrist, that he almost misses the more than friendly caress that slides surreptitiously along the back of Yamaneko's butt and down the inner side of his thigh as he passes the other man. Almost. But most definitely not.

Ishitsu blushes as bright as a tomato.

When Kato has finished with the clasp of his new accessory, he glances down. The silver chain is a simple affair, but a single, tiny silver tag hangs off of one link, inscribed with a fancy calligraphy D. He looks up to find that Kato has returned to her previous position on the counter, though now Yamaneko has stretched out beside her, with his head in her lap. She traces imaginary designs around one of his nipples with one hand while she waves a cheery goodbye to him. The other man-boy is at his side.

"You may call me Nezu. Follow me please, Master." Nezu murmurs with a graceful bow, before turning to take the few steps necessary to reach the only door that has yet to be opened. He turns elegantly and bows so low only the top of his head is visible as he stares at the floor. His curled mouse tail stands up straight over his bare back.

"Please enjoy your evening sir…" Nezu murmurs, before backing away as he opens the door, immersing Ishitsu in an entirely new world.

Fin

_Shouri:: looking embarrassed, but much more stable for the moment:: Uh... heh heh... hi... I hope you all liked it... ::glances over shoulder to where Duo is now ensconsed on a nest of silk pillows, being 'entertained' by Heero and Wufei:::_

_Duo:: shouting, face stretched in a goofy grin:: Nevermind about the pills, minna!_

_Shouri::blushes:: Er... actually, I'd kinda like them back before I do something I'll regret... or worse, something indecent... Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed, review please! Three's on the way!_

_Oh! And Sugar, just so you know, it's not Vegeta! I wasn't planning to include DBZ characters, but if you'd like him to make an appearance, let me know in you're next review! First reviewers should get some type of reward! _

_For anyone guessing, here'sa hint for Chapter 1. They aren't from the same anime, and the shorter one is actually wearing exactly the same clothes as he does in the show... only sexier. If no one gets it, there'll be a second hint inChapter 3 in addition to a hint for thischapters characters.Tankiwa! Ja ne!_


End file.
